celebrating there anniversary
by cenalover
Summary: this is just a one shot about sam and tom its wrote from sam pov it is my first fic hope you like it is quite explicit


**Celebraing there anniversary **

Finally after what seemed like the longest day I have ever had is finally over but after a shower and now that I am back in my own clothes and I feel so much better all I want to do is go home and be with my husband tom talking about him he disappeared again today although I have got use to it now and now that I know its nothing bad imnot worried about it any more when I enter are house it is dark and empty at least that's what I thought but then I see a faint light coming from the kitchen so he is at home I was already wondering where he was if he was not home

I then decide to follow the light and go into the kitchen but what I see there is not what I had expected at all are kitchen floor is full of rose petals and are table is set perfect with 12 red roses and candles I am speechless as I realized tom has prepared a romantic meal for the two of us he standing there in a suit with ahuge grin on his face which I must say I loved the first time we met in the ed but now I feel so underdressed in my shirt and trousers

But how could I know wow is all I can say

Happy anniversasry he says while he comes over and kisses me

Anniversary oh god what have I forgot nothing im pretty sure I did not forget anything I think im pretty much remember every important event in both are lives it cant be a birthday or our wdding day he kisses me again and takes my hand in his I think he notices my confused look on my face

U know today 3 years ago was the first day we met he says

Im touched and smile back at him its beatiufull thank u I say and reach up to kiss him so that's what all this was about I was wonerding what was wrong with u

Now he grins at me lets eat before it gets cold I look at the table and he has all my favorites he doesn't have to tell me twice im so hungrey after a long day thank u I say after we finshed

Im glad u liked it babe I wanted to do something special to u and thought home made meal is better then going out I smile as he says this I then get up to go to the sink to put my plate and glass in the sink he follows me instantly and wraps his arms round me from behind

Lets not do that now he whispers into my ear his breath on my neck is sending shivers down my spine and I can feel the goosebumps all over my body now that he is nibbling at my neck

I think he has convinced me that the dishes can wait I turn round in his embrace and wrap my arms round his neck to kiss him

Ok I whisper seductively and I begin to trail kisses down his neck and onto his chest he smiles and lets his hands wander all over my back while I am unbuttoning his jacket once it is off we begin to stumble towards are bedroom while we are still kissing each other our tongues are exploring our mouths that alone and his hands all over me are enough to arouse me I can feel the heat between my legs and his response to my kisses is now arousing him too neither off us see the sofa that stands in our way until we bump into it

We both cant help but laugh when we stumble backwards and fall onto the sofa while I still stand in front him he then smiles up at me and I can tell that he didn't forget what we were about to do before the little incident from his now sitting postion he reaches around and grabs by bum and begins to kneed my cheeks gently while he pulls me down on to him to close the distance between us his hands wander up my sides and pushes my shirt up to reveal my stomack I sigh when he leans forward and begins to plant kisses to my stomach but the soft sighs turn into moans when he begins to move lower and kisses me hard threw my underwear in the meantime his hands move further up my body until they reach my breasts he begins to rub my nipples threw my bra with the palms off his hands which cause them to erract and me to moan even louder

A grin appears on his face he knows how to please me and he could see that he was doing a great job if he could feel my underwaer now but I guess hill get there soon his hands move lower againand he begins to unbutton my trousers and pulls them down while i let my hands run threw his hair I step out of them and push his back against the sofa he smiles at me in anticaption as I climb on top off him and straddle him we both moan at the bulge in his trousers and my wet knickers when they meet he rises him bum while I push down to cause more pressure at the right spot and begin to grind my hips against his to increase the feeling I lean down to kiss him and let my hands run over his chest I begin to unbutton his shirt and push it down his shoulders

I break the kiss and smile at the sight of my husbands bare chest I lean forward and take one of his already erected nipples in my mouth to suck on lightly which causes tom to arch and moan while his face is buried in my hair and his hands are now all over my back

I can feel him harden more and more beween my legs as I reach down bewtwwen are bodies to open his trosers and give his erection a squeeze he thrusts up to meet my touch we both cant take it any longer bedroom I ask breathlessy as I break away from his nipple

I can tell he feels a bit uncomportable on our small sofa and I guess its not doing his back any good either

Bedroom he nods and grins

I climb off his lap and help him stand up once he is standing infront me he continues to kiss me and begins to tug at my shirt I lift my arms to help him take it off before he reaches round me to unhook my bra he looks at my naked breasts and I love it when he looks at me like that I use to be so insecure until I got with tom but now it always feels pretty special to me I hope he feels the same when I look at him he reaches out to stroke my breasts gently and to finally take one of erected nipples in his mouth

I moan his name as he begins to suck on it and we continue our way to our bedroom I unbutton his troshers and pull them down to let him step out of them as we reach the bed which leaves me in my knickers and him in his boxers only as we lie down im on back with him next to me on his side as he continues to kiss me and begins to fondle with my breasts I sigh and shiver when his hands move lower and finally he sliops my knickers off he strokes my otter folds gently

Tom knows he is driving me crazy with this I lift my hips to meet his hands but he withdraws it he knows I want to feel him harder inside me but he loves to tease me like this I feel him grin against my lips before he pulls back

What he grins again

Please I whimper I beg him to really touch me though that's only causing him to grin more but as I reach down to stroke his hard shaft threw his boxers he changes his mind and parts my folds carefully I moan against his mouth as he lets his fingers run threw my juices and begins to stoke my clit gently

Better he asks with a smirk

I cant form words so all I can do is nod at him suddenly he pulls his hands out again and im just about to protest as he gets up to keeal between my spread legs I lift up my bum to let him take off my knickers before he lets his hands run up my thighs he reaches my most sensitive area he parts my folds once again and I inhale sharply as his tongue begins to lap at my wetness while his thumb begins to massage my clit he increases the sopeed and the pressure as he can tell im getting even closer my breatheing quickens and I moan his name and grab the sheets around me as I come to the most amazing orgasm he remains stroking me gently while the waves off pure pleasere still run threw my whole body I know this is arousing him so im not surprised when I feel his erection threw his boxers then I feel it against my leg and my opening as tom lowers his body onto mine

I want u inside me I whisper into his ear he gets up onto his knees again and finally takes off his boxers I reach between our bodies to lead the way and we both gasp as he ebters me we don't move for a few moments before he leans down and kisses me

I love u mrs samtha kent

I love you to mr Thomas kent I say before he begins to move inside me he begins sloly with long gentle thrusts but his pace soon begins to quicken as we are both getting close again it does not take long until I have another orgasm and he follows me a second later as my walls tighten round his hard penis that is still inside me a few mins later he exits me and lies down next to me

You know what I ask him after we both caught are breaths

What

It was a great idea to celebrate this anniversary

Really he asks and smiles I thought you would not like it I know you don't really like surprises

I smile at him he so cute and caring well maybe I should change my opinion about that I really enjoyed this I say with a huge grin

Me to

I thought so he leans down and kisses me so if I ever feel like celerating any stupid date again your be ok with it

I have to laugh yeah I think so

I turn my head to look into his eyes seriously though sam today 1 year ago today you helped me get off the dizapian I could off been dead if you did not help me and i don't know what I would off done if I had lost you a tear slips down my face when I remember that time it was not easy for us I felt so guilty because I was the one who gave him the dizapian because I was so scared for him that was the hardest part of our relationship but we are stronger now and I still cant belive how lucky I became to have a husband that loved me for who I am and not what they want me to be

Hey if it was not for you I may have been dead I got of the dizapian for you sam because you are the love of my life

But you are here I sniffle and wrap my arms round him tightly

I am he says and titens his embaraxce round me

We lie there in silence for a few moments feeling safe and protected by each other love until we both drift off to sleep thinking of our future together


End file.
